Un Ángel casi perfecto capitulo 4
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: Continuación de este fics, gracias por sus comentarios y por la aceptación...


Casi un ángel perfecto

Caps. IV

Una semana más tarde….

Albert ha estado visitando a Candy continuamente, realmente se preocupa más por su estado anímico de la pecosa, que por lo físico, tal pareciera que nadie observara la tristeza que se le nota en aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda; Ella siempre dulce y risueña pero para quien ha sufrido no escapan estos detalles.

Siempre que él llega hay visitas, los chicos de la Uní, sus compañeros de clase, amistades, vecinos, maestros, e incluso Terry quien a pesar de no ser recibido sus flores, siempre se encuentran amontonadas en el tapete de entrada de la Casa de Candy.

A veces ha pasado por Archie y Stear con Patty, para que no sea tan notorio el creciente interés que tiene por esa pequeña pecosa de bonita sonrisa, se dice así mismo que le recuerdan a su difunta hermana Pauna, si eso era, atracción meramente fraternal, pero….

¿Por qué?

El esperaba siempre ser el último a pasarla a ver; Acaso sería porque sabía que siempre ella se prendía de su abrazo, se estaba convirtiendo en una bonita costumbre, al grado que necesitaba el ese abrazo como amuleto de buena suerte, al igual ella el beso casto que le depositaba en su frente.

Cada visitante, le hacía la mismas preguntas que como se sentía, como había sucedido y algunos incluso la amonestaban por ser tan atolondrada, amablemente ella les daba razones con una sonrisas, e incluso bromeaba, pero con él , penas el entraba. Ella se aferraba, como si fuera el único refugio existente, como si la vida misma se le fuera en ese abrazo,el levantaba su rostro y ella lloraba, el intenso dolor que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos se traslucían, cuando su llanto era compulsivo, él, la consolaba le daba un casto beso en la frente.

¡Llora pequeña! ¡Llora no te contengas!, déjalo salir, luego olvidaras, siempre ha sido y siempre será….

A….Albert….

Sí princesa

¿Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?

Albert hubiera querido decirle algo, el mismo se cuestionaba

Candy….yo

¡Lo amo!…..¡lo amare…siempre….hasta el fin de este mundo!….¡hasta que el mar se seque!

¿porque? …..¿Por qué duele tanto el amor?

Esas palabras hirieron en una forma certera el corazón de Albert

¿por qué? Si apenas la conocía…. ¿por qué? Le dolía saber que Terry Grandchester….era el motivo del dolor….

Candy, a veces creemos que el primer amor, será el único. Realmente no es así es, como un ensayo del corazón, él cual se prepara para uno más grande, más centrado; Para el amor de tu vida, eres aún muy chica, te falta mucho por conocer.

-Sabes Terry ha venido a verte, tus tías no le han permitido, hay flores a la entrada de tu puerta ¿quieres que te traiga algunas?

 **¡No!**

¿Por qué Candy?

Aunque sufro por Terry no volveré a verle ni hablar con él, debe cumplir con su deber, yo no seré un obstáculo para Susana Marlowe y su hijo.

Pero él puede cumplir con su responsabilidad, su hijo; ¿Tú le perdonarías?

No, ¡nunca más! , para mí un hijo es sagrado; Yo confiaba en él ciegamente, **¡nunca más!.**

Lo dices porque estas enojada, debes aclararlo, dejar que él te dé su versión, no lo condenes

El resultado será el mismo ella va a darle un hijo, no hay más que hablar.

Conoces el carácter impetuoso de Terry…no te dejara así como así….en una semana más volverás a la Uní ;¿Qué harás?

 **Enfrentarlo**

Sera muy difícil, también estará ahí Susana

¡Oh Albert!. Me siento tan desolada ¡a nadie le importo!

No digas eso, no sabes realmente cuanto te queremos todos, si vieras cuanta gente ha venido a verte, a saber de tu salud

Candy, ¿por qué me confundiste con alguien más; y quien es él?

Candy enrojeció

Yo…yo había tenido un sueño recurrente, era con un ángel, él era idéntico a ti; Yo no dejaba de pensar en él, cuando te vi por primera vez te confundí

Las lágrimas corrían a lo largo de sus mejillas, como muda respuesta a su pena, sintió vergüenza que Albert viera expuesto su dolor.

¡Candy, llorar no te hace una persona débil!

Te hace humana, ¿por qué quieres que todos crean que eres muy feliz?

Albert no quiero que mis Tías crean que soy desagradecida; ni Annie tampoco.

Mis padres murieron, su partida aun no la he superado….tengo el síndrome del payaso..

Jajajaja…. ¿Cuál es ese?

Pues la cara pintada de felicidad y el alma en pedazos

No lo debes hacer, no tienes que fingir, ser quien no eres, quienes te amamos, te amaremos igual

Sin proponérselo Albert hacía referencia continua a los sentimientos que guardaba por ella. Esa chica, ¿Por qué él decía que la quería, que le importaba si apenas la conocía?

¿Por qué?, Si él tenía un compromiso, no podía dejar de pensar en ella ¿Porque sentía tanta paz estando sólo con ella?, contaba las horas del día para volverla a ver, sabía de ella por sus Sobrinos y su prima Annie

Cada vez costaba más separarse, a ambos; Candy desde su cama, lo extrañaba, su mente le jugaba sucio, él no era un ángel; sólo un hombre, pero uno que su sola presencia llenaba su vida, hasta mitigaba brevemente su dolor, su soledad, sus pérdidas.

Cada vez que él se marchaba la loción que se ponía quedaba impregnada, tan solo dormir abrazada a sus frazadas y olerlas la hacían dormir con paz, oraba por que diariamente viniera, él no tenía por qué molestarse, la asustaba pensar que tal vez él no volviera, le hacía falta, no quería que la dejara nunca. Que no la dejara hundir, que la abrazara y le afirmara que todo estaba bien, antes de que él llegara a su lado, llego a pensar que su destino era vivir en soledad.

Pero al mirar sus ojos de mar ya nunca más, sería igual

¡Dios mío que vuelva!

¡Que regrese, lo necesito!…. ¡Por favor que vuelva!

Mientras en la mansión Andrew

Hasta George Johnson, el administrador y quien fuese su tutor, se asombraba que diariamente Albert, compraba rosas para esa muchacha. Nunca antes lo había visto tan interesado; El solo le decía que eran amigos.

Pero para su mano derecha, le resultaba un tanto cómico, ver a el Patriarca de los Andrew, como un colegial, contando las horas para ver a su amor.

Albert era un muchacho centrado; Sabía lo que quería, lo que se esperaba de él.

No tenía tiempo para niñadas, se esperaba una especialización en su carrera que aseguraba aún más la formalidad de su envestidura, era descendiente de un linaje Escoses, heredaría el patriarcado familiar, para ello debería estar casado, alguna rica heredera de un gran apellido para enriquecer aún más, si es posible su gran poderío económico, un heredero, un hijo que asegurara la próxima continuidad de ese legado ancestral, ese era su destino, no andar de salvador de niñas ni de Romeo.

Sin embargo todo era tan formal en la vida de Albert siempre educado en internados, alejado desde su mas tierna infancia de sus padres…..solo en vacaciones si era posible los veía…incluso había pasado en mas de una ocasión en el colegio el día de navidad….por los compromisos de sus padres…-Después su terrible perdida….fueron tan dolorosas…pero aun le quedaba su hermana Pauna….ya casada…ella era tan buena tan dulce….sus ojos..eran de un verde esmeralda, cuando lo miraba el dolor de su orfandad se borraba… pero el cruel destino….aquel adiós en Inglaterra lo dejo en el colegio San pablo…

Ella y su pequeño Anthony de dos años….todavía recordaba la promesa de ella de que nada mas acabaría ese año ahí…el volvería a América a estudiar…con ellos…nunca se separarían…Días después el barco en el cual volvía….naufrago….no hubo sobrevivientes…sus cuerpos nunca se hallaron…El dolor eterno….la soledad esa maldita soledad…..era un veneno….un eterna amante..Que no se iba, que no lo abandonaba….

Después su estricta Tía Elroy y George….sus tutores…..escuelas, maestros….libros….

Los años pasaron…..el ya era un hombre….

Un hombre culto hablaba seis idiomas….se especializo en negocios internacionales….su caballerosidad y educación eran distinguibles…..las solteras del planeta se lo disputaban….no había revista nacional o internacional que no hablase de el…..

Se rumora su excentricidad gustaba de alejarse de convivir socialmente…..sus pasatiempos la equitación…..apoyar a cuanta compañía, asociación próvida animal….y tenia una mofeta que era su eterna guardaespaldas…y claro su amante mas apasionada LA SOLEDAD su eterna compañera…..

Albert pensaba….

Candy pequeña…..eres tan dulce mira que nunca había escuchado ese SINDROME PAYASO, jajaja que linda eres,…. Tan fresca, natural…..tierna…tu hermosos y blondos cabellos, tus ojos que evocan las praderas, mejor las esmeraldas…..tus labios..ahhh… y ese hoyuelo coqueto cuando dices alguna travesura…..tus pecas…que lindas son…que tonto fue ese idiota de Terry….si yo fuera él nunca…nunca…..te hubiese dejado..Ir…tus serias mi mayor tesoro,…te cuidaría siempre…

WILLIAMS …..

WILLIAMS…

¡WILLIAM ALBERT!

¡PERDON Tía Elroy….!

¡Donde estaba tu mente, espero que sea en algún negocio…no me gustaría que ESA distracción tuviera faldas!

¡Hijo espero hayas ido hoy, como te pedí a ofrecer disculpas a los Rotterdam, por tu falta de cortesía!

¡Lo lamento estuve muy ocupado Tía mañana enviare flores para Clarice!

¡Cuando será el día que esa pobre chica goce de tu presencia….dime tu prometida es…y tu ni siquiera la visitas…..¡

Tía usted sabe que yo no deseaba este compromiso….

La palabra de tus padres ¿no es para ti suficiente?

Por dios….es ridículo…..esos matrimonios por compromiso de palabra paterna desde principios de siglo, ya no se usan…..

Pues tú lo harás….ningún Andrew falta a su palabra…me escuchaste Williams te casaras…con Clarice…. Ella esta conforme y será para principios de año….

¿QQUUEEE ¿?

¡Basta Tía que no soy ya un crío para que usted disponga así de mi vida…..!

Te recuerdo que tu negativa puede incluso perder el patriarcado recuerda el testamento, de tus padres….. De no hacerlo…..pasara a manos de ellos…el legado familiar…..-Hijo por favor piensa en esta vieja anciana deseo morir sabiendo que has cumplido cabalmente con la voluntad de tu padre, yo se lo prometí…..por favor…

La amistad que se profesara en vida los Andrew con los Rotterdam era tanta que los padres de Albert en un momento dado y para que sus familias estuviesen siempre unidas pusieron una clausula exclusiva, donde prometían al futuro patriarca con la primogénita hija de los Rotterdam y en un gesto de fidelidad de no cumplirse el legado ancestral pasaría a manos de ellos.

La ultima vez que Albert vio a Clarice fue cuando tenia diez años….

Clarice Rotterdam era una muchacha de carácter tímido….toda una damita siempre asustadiza…su belleza era clásica de un cabello castaño lacio que le llegaba a las corvas….sus ojos eran azules…de aspecto sumamente frágil…a pesar de eso ella era una muchacha noble…de carácter sumiso…había estudiado historiadora del arte, no ejercía sus padres inmensamente ricos…

Al no tener carácter…su madre Sophia Rotterdam parecía una arpía siempre manipulándola hasta en lo mínimo…..

¡Clarice!

Si madre….

Ese Williams hoy espero SI LE DE EL TIEMPO de visitarte querida….

¡Pero Elizabeth Elroy me va a escuchar que se creen….!.

¡Madre por favor…..!

¡Nada…..te casaras con Williams por que de un modo u otro el Clan Andrew será ahora el Clan Rotterdam….lo juro!

CONTINUARA….

Bueno chicas un nuevo capitulo esperando les agrade por fa sus comentarios…los agradezco,mil gracias de verdad por leer mis fics….los hago con mucho amor….

Que dios nuestro padre eterno las bendigue y cuide siempre….

BRENDA DE ANDREW


End file.
